Blood-Orange Sobet
by Unlucky Duckie
Summary: Tcest, Turtlecest, slash, yaoi warning. Implied OT4, pairing RaphxMikey. Sweet and smutty.


Palate cleanser anyone? Something short and sweet in between slogging through chapters of Solo Mission.

This one shot is all frosting and no cake, I'm not even going to pretend at a plot.

* * *

I could tell Raph was pissed. And I am sure as soon as we get back to the lair that I'm in for the lecture of a lifetime on getting distracted in a fight from Leo. I feel bad about it too, but the Krang have so many blinking lights, you can't totally blame a guy for forgetting he's in the middle of a backflip. And according to Don, it's only sprained, so Leo's totally overreacting.

But for now Raph's strong arm wrapped around my waist I feel so safe and good that I don't care he's pissed. Hobbling along in the dimly lit access tunnel, I let the contact drag out step by uncomfortable step.

"Wait here." Leo calls back over his shoulder "Donnie and I will scout the upcoming passages and double back for you." Raph grumbles an affirmative and Leo and Don take off at a jog.

As soon as their out of sight Raph spins me hard, pinning me against the wall with his body. "Dude?" I manage to squawk out before his lips find mine. His mouth is scorching and demanding against my own. I open willingly to him, and he slides his tongue in immediately . He pulls back from ravishing me to nip at my lower lip. My cock has snapped to full attention and is quickly getting very uncomfortable inside my shell. I grind against him eagerly, ankle be damned, and am extremely gratified to feel an answering hardness pressing back against my own.

A vibrant churr rolls up my chest and echos off the hard concrete sounding us. I crane my neck trying to recapture his lips but he turns his head looking down the tunnel. Raph steps away from me suddenly, one hand keeping me pinned to the wall, pressing me deeper into the shadows the other slides a sai from his belt.

I tilt my head listening hard, and the second I think I hear light foot falls Raph relaxes. A minute later Leo and Donnie turn the corner. "All clear." Leo calls. Raph nods his head and turns towards me. I'm a little reluctant to step out of the shadows because I am packing major wood under my shell and the thin strap of leather I wear as a belt isn't going to save me any embarrassment.

Raph seems to sense my reluctance and quickly lifts me with an arm behind my knee. Raphael's the only one who could've done it so smoothly. Shell and all I'm not lightweight. I shifted towards him covering my predicament, with the extra bonus of getting to snuggle against him. Leo must of seen something because he quirks an eyebrow. But Leo notices everything, and I don't care as long as he doesn't call me out.

The rest of the trip back was relatively quick and uneventful. The whole ride back I kept my face nuzzled into Raph's neck. Enjoying both his musk and the warmth of his body pressed against mine. We started winding our way through very familiar tunnels when Leo piped up "Donnie, will you need to re-wrap Mikey's ankle or will it be ok for a few hours?" Don answered "It should be fine, but he should stay off it, and I definitely want to ice it before going to bed."

Like everything Leo did, the conversation was timed perfectly. We were just rounding the last corner before the entrance to the lair came in sight. "Raphael, why don't you get Mikey settled up in his room and Don will be by later to check on him." Leo had one of his super faint Leo smiles. A sure sign he was up to something. I suspected it might have something to do with Donnie, between his science stuff and Raph it was nearly impossible to score some alone time with the genius. But if what Leo was up to was gonna get me laid I wasn't going to blow the dudes cover.

We were up in my room in no time. Now you wouldn't think of Raph as a mother hen, but he certainly can be. Big guys real sensitive about any of us getting hurt. So I let him fuss over shoving pillows under me, and making a nest out of the covers even though my cocks telling me it needs some action, like now. Like now, now, now. I swear being stuck inside my shell is starting to hurt worse then my sore ankle. As if reading my brain Raph's eyes flick up to the bulge in my plastron. "That looks painful." he remarks, grinning down at me in a way that clearly states he's kind of enjoying my discomfort. "You could kiss it, and make it all better." I supply helpfully. Then churr as I drop down.

Raph climbs into bed kneeling between my thighs. I take this as a good sign, but find out quickly Raph has other plans. Bypassing my dick entirely he spreads my legs even further apart, kneading the flesh with his strong fingers. He licks a hot wet stripe up my tail causing me to cry out. He continues running his tongue up and down the uber sensitive underside. While his thumbs rub back and forth on the inside joint of my thighs. Raph takes just the tip of my tail into his hot mouth and sucks hard, causing me to squirm and churr.

I reach a hand down to my dick, which is just aching for attention, but Raph pushes it away. "Mine." he growls possessively. "Dude I'm pretty sure it's mine, I mean it is attached." I snark back. He just glares at me, electric green eyes glowing in the dim light. He might be sexing me up right now but Raph is still pissed. An angry Raph is a bossy Raph, and sometimes you just got to roll with the punches.

Raph gives his fingers a couple of licks and goes back to teasing my tail. A moment later I feel his slick finger circling my entrance. Spit is not lube, so it burns a little going in. But with all this teasing I'm waaaaay too horny to care. He wiggles the finger around a bit, stretching me, then presses it forward flicking against my prostate. I yell something that may or may not contain words, hot precum splashing my plastron. It takes a minute for the stars to clear from my eyes, and by that time Raph is fingering me with a steady rhythm. I churr loudly under the attack. I feel like I'm so wound up I'm ready to blow from just his prep work.

"Well fuck me, or suck me, or whatever, but can you please do something?" I whine. The reverberation of Raph's deep masculine chuckle around my tail makes me gasp and moan. I decide whining is getting me nowhere so it's time to try a different tack. All puns intended Raph's always been a sucker for a good blowjob, so I husk "It's not fair. You are hogging all the fun. I want to taste you."

Still between my thighs Raph gives me a look that is both considering and hungry. I'm excited to see hunger win out as he sifts up on the bed to straddle my face. The thick musky scent of his arousal makes my mouth water in anticipation. I dart my tongue out to lick the tip as soon as he was in reach. "Mmm Raphie you taste sooo good" I crooned. Raph's got a thing for dirt talk and Leo doesn't like to because of some kind of dominance thing, and Donnie's shy. So I know indulging the big guy is a good way to press his buttons. His protest of "Don't call me Ra-" is cut off by a loud churr as I take his velvety tip in his mouth and suck hard. "Yes, fuck. Just like that." he pants instead.

I curl my fingers around his firm ass encouraging Raph to move closer so I can take him deeper into my mouth. His sex tastes amazing and I moan as Raphael fills my mouth. The vibration gets to him and he trusts forward unexpectedly, his fists clenching on the wheel of my headboard.

It's not a position that offers a lot of mobility, but I have my hands, or I guess mouth full focusing on staying relaxed and not choking as he pumps in and out of me. Raphs distracted enough that I get to play with his cute tail a little. Normally the big guy is so focused on topping that he's hesitant to let anyone back there. I guess he feels secure enough tonight with me laid up by my injury to relax and enjoy it. And he's definitely enjoying it, because the stiff little appendage is wiggling eagerly against my hands. I circle the base with a thumb and forefinger squeezing a little as I pull my hand down, then roll the tip through my fingers. Raph let's out a deep and gravelly churr, cock twitching as he shoots a hot string of precum into my mouth.

Raph pulls away sudden but not unexpectedly. Rummaging in my nightstand he pulls out the lube and quickly coats his dark throbbing dick. "Finally!" I exclaim, to which he gives me a dark look. "Don't rush me." he growls. But I know he's as hot for this as I am. "But Raphieee" I whine "I want you to fuck meeee." I give him my best pout.

He gets between my knees and spends a few seconds fussing with the pillows that support my injured ankle. "Don't rush me, and don't call me Raphie." he snaps back, but his breathing is labored and his eyes are fixed between my thighs. He hoists my uninjured leg up over his plastron. My heel hooking over his shoulder. He takes a second to align himself with my entrance and than pushes all the way inside of me in one smooth motion.

He pauses there giving me a moment to adjust. His hand comes up to grip the shin of my extended leg. I push back against him letting him know I'm ready. Raph pulls back until only the very tip of him is still inside and than slams back home. The hard thrust hits my prostate dead on and I cry out in pleasure. He once again wraps my needy cock in a firm grip, stroking me in time to his thrusts.

Raph fucks me, fast and hard our churrs raising to the percussion of flesh hitting flesh. I talk, driving him faster with the sound of my pleasure. Raph is usually quiet. "Shell, Raph that's so good." I pant out as his hand speeds up and down my cock. "I-I'm close, l-like real c-close dude."

Raph leans in, folding me nearly in half with my good leg and his hand on my dick trapped between us. His thrust get rougher as he losses rhythm. Raphs eyes are blazing with electric green intensity as he hovers above me. "Can't lose you" he growls, grinding in to me as hard and fast as he can. Before I can scrape together a reply, I feel his cock twitch and jump inside of me. The feeling of his hot cum makes me scream his name one last time as my world explodes into pure white pleasure.

It takes us a few minutes to find out breath. I rest my head against his shoulder "Dude that was awesome! We are like the best at sex." I whisper looking up at him. Raph looks contented, kinda like Klunk after eating. "Your leg ok?" he asks sleepily. "Sure bro, it's just fine." I reassure him, stroking my fingers up and down his plastron. "That's good" Raph mumbles eyes sliding shut. "Keep doing that, it feels nice."

By the time Donnie quietly opened my door with a towel wrapped bag of ice, Raph is crashed out snoring softly besides me. Don re-wraps my leg in silence. "You want him back bro?" I whisper motioning at dead to the world Raph. Don shakes his head and smiles "He will sleep better besides you tonight." he answers softly. "Besides if you're occupied being Raph's teddy bear, that means Leo's free for the night. There are some things I've been wanting to try..."

"You know you can, like have Leo anytime right?" I ask. "True." Don replies "But it's easier when they think they're in charge." He lays a hand affectionately on Raph's shoulder, leaning over him to give me a soft lingering kiss. His soft touch fills me with a pleasant tingling static feeling. Surprised by the kisses tenderness and a sudden swell of desire Don's back out the door before I can think to stop him.

I sigh and settle back down next to Raph. "Looks like it's just you and me Dude." I say to his sleeping face before flicking out the light. His snores are comforting and familiar and it isn't long before I drift off to sleep.


End file.
